Nightmare: a Tale of Love, Beauty, and Dreams
by AmberBambers
Summary: Chibi Usa has returned to the future and all is well. She's all grown-up now, and constantly thinking of a certain golden-eyed priest. Unfortunately, when she finally reunites with him, an old evil returns to tear them apart. I don't own these characters.
1. Prelude: The Guardian of Dreams

In the 30th century, Helios knelt at the top of the high tower in the world of Elysion, his head bowed, his eyes closed, and his hands clasped in prayer. His duty as priest was to uphold the world of dreams by intercessory prayer. Should he neglect to do this, or should he fail, the world would be attacked by nightmare, and thus would all dreams. Along with this task of upholding the world of dreams, Helios was also charged with the guardianship of the Golden Crystal, which took the form of a golden horn on his head.

Many years previous, in the 20th century, the evil Queen Nehelenia, leader of the Dead Moon Circus, kidnapped him, imprisoning him in her lair. She had hoped to gain the Golden Crystal from him, as well as, for whatever reason, his allegiance. He had managed to escape her and protect the Crystal by transforming his soul into a Pegasus and leaving his body to hide in Sailor Chibi Moon's dreams. Unfortunately, Nehelenia had found him and forced him to return to his body, thus enabling her to steal the Golden Crystal. Had it not been for Sailor Moon and the rest of the Sailor Senshi, Nehelenia would have covered the world in darkness.

Now Helios had already been on the tower for several hours, and had finally finished his prayers. He unclasped his hands and rose to his feet, looking up toward the bright skies. He then looked out over the land. Elysion was a beautiful place, and Helios couldn't help but feel pride for it. At times his task was cumbersome, but he knew it was worth it when he stopped to admire what it was that he was protecting.

After a moment, he descended the tower and met the attending maidens, Eos and Aurora, at the bottom. Eos carried a tray of food. Helios accepted the food gratefully and found a quiet place in the garden to sit and eat. When he had finished, he sat there for a while, and his thoughts wandered to Chibi Usa. She had been touching his thoughts often since their parting, recently even more so. It had been a long time since that day, but time had done nothing to dull his memory. Helios remembered clearly how he had kissed her hand, how she had flung her arms around him and cried, and the promise to meet again.

"My maiden…" he murmured. He blinked, surprised at the longing behind his words. _Perhaps,_ he thought, _it wouldn't hurt to see how she's doing…_

All of a sudden, he was no longer in the garden. Chibi Usa was standing before him, now a young woman. She smiled warmly at him and held out her hand. He found himself smiling, too, as he reached out and took hold of it. "Helios," she whispered. Her voice was lovely, and her hand in his was soft and warm. She pulled him close, so that they were chest-to-chest. Her free hand moved to his neck, and her face slowly moved closer to his until their lips met. Helios closed his eyes as they kissed, deeply and slowly. After a long, beautiful moment, she pulled back, then whispered in his ear. "My Helios." Helios was startled. This voice was not the same as the first one; it was sultry and mature rather than girlish. His eyes snapped open, and he was once again alone in the garden.

"What was that? A vision?" he wondered. He thought about the kiss and blushed. It couldn't have been real, but he wished that it had been. It had been so perfect…up until the end. "The second voice…where have I heard it before?"

Suddenly it occurred to him. The voice was the one he'd heard so long ago, when its owner had come to him seeking the Golden Crystal, and so many years after that, when he had been imprisoned…

"Nehelenia!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! My first attempt at Sailor Moon fanfiction has officially begun! I've decided to focus on my favorite anime couple for this one. SuperS was my favorite season (even though the English dub butchered it...) In any case, I'm very excited about this! If you like this first taste of the story, please do review, because it motivates me to work on it more! Thanks and God bless!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Longing

Chibi Usa sat on her bed, holding the Stallion Reve, an item she had received from Pegasus during her trip to the past so that they could communicate whenever they wanted to. She had matured quite a bit in recent years, now 17 and a beautiful young woman with long hair like her mother's. Before long, she would no longer be called Small Lady; she would be Queen. But that was not what was on her mind.

She was thinking about one Priest of Elysion, who guarded the Golden Crystal, had long been a friend of her father, King Endymion, and had visited her dreams during her time in the 20th Century. She had not heard from Helios since she had returned to the 30th Century, but every night she found herself staring at the Stallion Reve, hoping he would appear to talk to her. As she sat lost in her thoughts, she heard a knock on the door.

"Princess? May Palla-Palla come in?"

Chibi Usa sat up, tucking the Stallion Reve under her pillow. "Of course," she said.

Palla-Palla entered the room, then perched gracefully on the edge of Chibi Usa's bed. She looked at her princess seriously. "Palla-Palla was worried about you!"

"Worried? Why?" asked Chibi Usa.

"Because!" exclaimed Palla-Palla. "Sometimes you don't hear when people talk to you! And you're always staring like this!" She stared at the wall with a dreamy expression.

Chibi Usa frowned, her cheeks turning pink. "I don't look like that…"

Palla-Palla nodded vigorously. "It's just like that!" she said.

"Well, there's nothing to worry about. I've just been thinking a lot lately."

Palla-Palla considered her for a moment. Then she let out a huff. "Palla-Palla understands. The princess doesn't want to tell her."

"It's not that," said Chibi Usa quickly. "There's just nothing to tell."

"Okay…but then, Princess, why did you hide Pegasus' present?"

Chibi Usa flushed in embarrassment. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

Palla-Palla reached past Chibi Usa and pulled the Stallion Reve out from beneath the pillow. Chibi Usa tried to snatch it back, but the blue-haired girl held it out of her reach as her eyes widened in realization. "_Oh_! Now Palla-Palla knows! The princess was thinking about Helios!"

Chibi Usa's blush deepened. "I-I wasn't thinking about _him_!" However, her words were lost on Palla-Palla, who was now bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Palla-Palla thinks that the Princess should go see Helios! Oh, yes, he would be so happy to see her!"

"I can't just go to Elysion!" cried Chibi Usa, finally managing to reclaim the Stallion Reve. "I don't even know _how_ to get there!"

"But there must be a way!" encouraged Palla-Palla. "Oh, Palla-Palla knows it would make the Princess so happy to see her Helios!" She giggled excitedly.

Chibi Usa leaned back onto her pillow and let out an exasperated sigh. "He's not _my_ Helios…" She stared at the ceiling, feeling suddenly dejected. Even if she knew how to go to Elysion, would it make a difference if she did? Helios hadn't contacted her at all. Surely he could communicate through dreams or the Stallion Reve? Or was it that he just didn't want to talk to her? Was it possible that he had forgotten about her?

"Princess…"

Chibi Usa looked up to see Palla-Palla staring at her sadly.

"Palla-Palla didn't mean to make you sad," said the Senshi of Pallas. "She is very sorry."

Chibi Usa smiled at her reassuringly. "I'm not mad at you, and I'm the one who should apologize. I'm sorry for snapping at you…"

Palla-Palla shook her head forcefully. "Palla-Palla forgives you for that! She wasn't mad or sad about it! She just wants the Princess to be happy!"

"I am happy," said Chibi Usa. "I'm really happy that I have you, and Ves-Ves, Jun-Jun, Cere-Cere, and my parents, and the other Senshi, okay? So don't be sad for me, because I'm just fine."

Palla-Palla nodded, then hugged Chibi-Usa, crying softly. Chibi Usa let her cry herself out, and as she did she watched the Stallion Reve. For a split second, she thought she saw an amber-colored eye staring at her, but then shook her head. More than likely, it had only been her imagination.

When Palla-Palla's tears finally dried, she gently let go of Chibi Usa and stood up. "Palla-Palla is sorry for crying," she said. "She couldn't help it. She knows her princess is missing Helios, and she doesn't know what to do to help…"

Chibi Usa took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Don't worry," she said. "I'll be just fine. Perhaps I'll see Helios again, but if I don't, then at least I know I'll never be lonely." She smiled. "You're a good friend, Palla-Palla."

Tears formed in Palla-Palla's eyes as she returned the smile. "Palla-Palla is happy to hear that! And if there is anything she can do, please tell her!"

"I will," said Chibi Usa. She paused, then said, "I think I'm going to go to sleep now. I'm very tired."

Palla-Palla nodded. "Good night, Princess Small Lady!" She then turned to leave.

"Wait, Palla-Palla?"

Palla-Palla turned her head to look at her princess. "Yes?"

"Could you…keep this conversation to yourself? I don't want everyone to know…"

"Of course! Palla-Palla will tell no one, she promises!"

"Thank you. Good night."

"Good night!" Palla-Palla smiled at her, then left, closing the door behind her.

Chibi Usa sighed and stared at the Stallion Reve clutched tightly in her hand. Tears filled her eyes as she set it in front of her and pulled her legs up to her chest. She rested her chin on her knees and wrapped her slender arms around her legs.

"Helios…" she whispered. "Did you forget me? Or did you just stop caring about me?"

She sat like this for a while before drowsiness overcame her and she crawled under her bedcovers. Within moments, she succumbed to slumber, and the Stallion Reve lying next to her pillow began to twinkle softly.

* * *

><p><strong>And here's chapter one! Came out pretty quick, huh? I decided to bring in Palla-Palla, since she's my favorite of the Sailor Quartet. She's so cute! I probably won't post the next chapter quite as fast, unless I get a lot of feedback. As always, reviews are much appreciated!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Contact, and What Came of It

The next day, Chibi Usa had a training session with the Sailor Quartet, under the supervision of Makoto. They met her out in the courtyard after breakfast, where they had plenty of room to spar.

"Good morning, girls!" said the Senshi of Jupiter. "I hope you're ready for a workout!"

"I'm always ready!" said Jun-Jun.

"I'm glad someone is…" muttered Chibi Usa. She had slept restlessly the previous night, her dreams haunted by shadows and cold mirrors.

"So what's on the agenda today?" asked Cere-Cere as she started stretching.

"Physical combat. We're going to pair up and spar. You four," she indicated the Sailor Quartet, "can pair up with each other. As for you, Small Lady, I'll be your opponent. Now, I want you girls to try and focus on learning how to parry attacks, all right? So if you're ready, let's start. Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!" In a flash of light, Makoto transformed into Sailor Jupiter.

Chibi Usa sighed. She wasn't in the mood for fight training, but she knew there was no point in arguing. "Moon Crisis Power, Make Up!" she cried, transforming into Sailor Chibi Moon. The Sailor Quartet followed suit, transforming into Sailors Pallas, Vesta, Juno, and Ceres, respectively.

"Okay, let's go, Sailor Pallas!" said Sailor Vesta.

"Sailor Pallas doesn't know if she wants to spar with Sailor Vesta…" said the blue-haired Senshi, but her impetuous sister grabbed her hand and pulled her to a spot some distance from the others as to not get in their way.

"Guess that leaves you and me, sister," said Sailor Juno to Sailor Ceres, who nodded. They moved to a spot in the opposite direction from their sisters, leaving Sailors Jupiter and Chibi Moon in the middle.

"Are you ready to start, Small Lady?" asked Sailor Jupiter, falling gracefully into a fighting stance.

"Um, yes," said Chibi Moon. She slipped into a stance like Jupiter's, but looser.

"Don't hold back!" said the Soldier of Protection as she lunged forward, aiming a precise strike at Chibi Moon's neck. The younger Senshi was caught off guard by the lethal strike, and barely dodged out of the way by flinging herself sideways. She then lost her balance and ended up landing on her back.

"You need to do better than that!" said Jupiter as she aimed a punch at Chibi Moon's face.

Chibi Moon rolled to get out of the way, then scrambled to her feet. She then summoned the Pink Moon Stick. "Ugh…P-Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Little pink hearts burst from the end of the weapon towards Sailor Jupiter.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Sailor Jupiter formed a ball of electricity in her hands, then threw it. It smashed through Chibi Moon's attack and hit her square in the chest, knocking her off her feet.

Sailor Jupiter snatched the Pink Moon Stick from her hand. "No special attacks, Small Lady! You can't always rely on them during battle. I want you to focus on hand-to-hand this time."

Chibi Usa groaned loudly, then flung herself off the ground and tried to kick Sailor Jupiter's stomach. Jupiter grabbed her ankle, effectively stopping her, so she swung her other leg up and managed to land a blow on the older Senshi's shoulder.

"That's better," said Sailor Jupiter. "Keep it up!"

They sparred for around two hours, taking small breaks and swapping out opponents. Chibi Moon was having trouble focusing, but she managed to stand her ground. By the time the session was over, though, she was exhausted.

"All right, that's enough for today," said Jupiter, turning back into Makoto. "Good job, girls." The Sailor Quartet changed back to civilian forms, then went to fetch water. Makoto looked seriously at Chibi Moon. "You didn't fight as well as normal this time."

Breathing heavily, Sailor Chibi Moon flopped on the ground, changing back into Chibi Usa. "I'm sorry," she said. "My head wasn't in it today…I promise I'll be better next time."

"I'm holding you to that," Makoto said with a grin. She sat on the grass next to Chibi Usa. "Small Lady, is something bothering you? If you need to talk, I'd be happy to listen, and if you don't want to talk to me, you know your mother, Diana, or the Quartet are there for you, too."

"I know," said Chibi Usa, "and I appreciate it, really I do, but I'm fine. Thanks anyway, though."

Before Makoto could say anything more, Cere-Cere returned with water. Chibi Usa and Makoto accepted it gratefully, and once they had cooled off, they went inside to get lunch.

* * *

><p>That evening, Chibi Usa took a hot bath after an exhausting day. She stayed in for quite a while, loath to remove herself from the pleasantly warm froth. She finally got out when her hands started to prune, slipping into a silk robe and retreating to her room, having decided to turn in early. She fell asleep quickly, and found herself lost in a dream.<p>

_She was standing in a garden she was familiar with. It was one of the most breathtaking places she'd ever known, filled with ruby red roses and a rainbow of other kinds of flowers. She was on the pathway, looking around for something she knew should be there. She began to grow disheartened when she didn't find it._

_Suddenly, she felt a feather-light brush against her cheek. She turned around quickly and saw a snow white stallion with feathery wings and a gold horn on its head. It watched her with amber eyes filled with a fire that could warm or scorch. Right now, they warmed Chibi Usa to her very core._

"_Pegasus!" she exclaimed. She rushed forward to embrace his neck. She closed her eyes contentedly, tangling her fingers into his mane. __Suddenly, the shape in her arms felt different. She opened her eyes to see that rather than the neck of a horse, her arms were now around the torso of a young man. He had wavy white hair and the same beautiful eyes as the Pegasus. Where Chibi Usa had once been about half his height, she now stood just over his shoulder. _"_Helios! Oh, Helios, I've missed you so much!" She tightened her embrace, as if afraid he might disappear. She buried her face in his chest, feeling her eyes water with happy tears._

_Helios smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. "Chibi Usa-chan," he said happily, and she blushed, loving the sound of her name on his lips. "I'm sorry I hadn't contacted you sooner."_

_Chibi Usa let out a barely audible sigh. "It's okay," she said. "I'm just glad you're here now."_

_Helios shook his head. "It's not okay. I know it upset you; I've seen your dreams."_

_Chibi Usa released him and took a step back so she could look at his face. His eyes were sad, guilty. She hated to see him look like that, so she dropped her gaze. "I was…I thought…I thought you…" She trailed off, and a sob racked her body. She shook her head roughly, trying to collect herself. "It had been so long since last time I saw you…I thought you'd forgotten me…"_

_Concern showed clearly on Helios' face now as he took her hands in his. "Chibi Usa-chan, believe me when I say that I could never forget you! I've thought about you every day! I've wanted to speak to you for so long, but…"_

_Chibi Usa looked into his face, tears flowing freely now. "But what?" she sobbed._

_Helios hesitated before answering. "I've been watching your dreams every night. I thought, maybe, that it would be enough. But it wasn't- It _isn't._ Yet I knew that when, or even if, I was finally able to see you, to touch you, to hold you, I wouldn't want to let go."_

_Chibi Usa's blush deepened. Was he saying what she thought he was saying?_

_Helios looked nervous. "Chibi Usa-chan…"_

_Suddenly, there was a loud crack. Helios' grip on Chibi Usa's hands tightened._

"_What's going on?" she asked, starting to become afraid. She blinked, and there were mirrors everywhere. Shadows cackled at the pair from within them, and hands emerged from them. The hands hung there eerily for a moment, then moved quickly towards Helios and Chibi Usa._

"_No!" Helios began to run, towing Chibi Usa with him. They ran as fast as they could, but the hands were gaining on them. "Chibi Usa-chan! You must wake up, quickly!"_

"_But, what about you?" Chibi Usa cried._

"_This is your dream, Chibi Usa-chan. They'll disappear without it, and I can return to Elysion!"_

"_Okay…I'll try!"_

"_Hurry, Chibi Usa-chan, they're closing in!"_

"_I'm trying!" She really was, but she struggled; she didn't know what she was doing. "I can't…I can't wake up!"_

_One of the hands grabbed her arm, jerking her to halt and yanking her hand out of Helios'. He tried to help her, but several more of the hands grabbed onto him. Chibi Usa fought futilely as more of the hands pinned her down. She watched helplessly as they dragged Helios back toward the mirrors. "NO!" she screamed as the hands began to pull him through the largest mirror. "MOON CRISIS POWER!" The crescent moon symbol appeared on her forehead, and a blinding light shone from it._

"_HELIOS!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Time for a cliffy! Whatever will happen to dear Helios and Chibi Usa? :O Anyway, I hope to hear your thoughts in the reviews! Thanks and see you soon!<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: Worry and Waiting

"HELIOS!"

Chibi Usa's scream was piercing as she sat bolt upright in her bed. She let out a petrified cry when she felt something wrapped around her and kicked her way out of the cocoon of bedcovers. She opened her eyes and realized she was back in her bedroom. She sat there trembling for a moment, then burst into tears.

"Chibi Usa!" cried her mother as she hurried into the room, followed closely by Endymion. When she saw the distraught state of her daughter, she sank onto the bed next to her and embraced her comfortingly. "Chibi Usa, what's the matter?"

"H-Helios and I…were under attack!" Chibi Usa sobbed.

"Under attack!" exclaimed Serenity. "How?"

"In my d-dream…Helios visited my dream and we t-talked…" The princess sniffled loudly. "And then we were attacked…"

Endymion sat on the other side of Chibi Usa and looked at his daughter seriously. "Tell us what happened," he said. Chibi Usa told him about how the mirrors had appeared and how the shadows had come after her and Helios. She told him how Helios had instructed her to wake up, how the hands had almost dragged him in, and how she had broken free from the dream. When she had finished, her father looked concerned. "Do you know what happened to Helios after that?"

Chibi Usa shook her head. "The next thing I knew I was here. Helios said he would return to Elysion once I was awake, but…what if he didn't make it? I'm so worried!"

Endymion took her hand and squeezed it. "I know, sweetheart."

"Papa, is there a way to go to Elysion and see if he's okay?" asked Chibi Usa.

Her father hesitated before answering. "Yes, there is."

Chibi Usa jumped up in eagerness. "Then we need to go now! If he's in trouble, we have to help him!"

"I agree," said Endymion, "but, Chibi Usa, you're not going."

"_What?_ But, Papa-"

"He's right," interrupted Serenity. "You're staying here. Your father will go to Elysion to check on Helios and he will tell you what happens when he returns."

"But I can't just sit here not knowing!" argued Chibi Usa.

"You're not going and that's final," said Endymion firmly. He stood up, then looked at his wife. "I'm going to go assemble a team to accompany me. The sooner we find out what's happened, the better."

"Please be careful," said Serenity. Endymion nodded, then left the room.

"It's not fair…" sobbed Chibi Usa. "All I'm allowed to do is wait!" She dropped to the floor and cried. Her mother settled next to her and held her close until her tears dried.

* * *

><p>Chibi Usa awoke the next morning feeling as though she hadn't slept at all. She was back in her bed, and to her left her mother lay next to her, still fast asleep where she had stayed to comfort her daughter.<p>

Chibi Usa carefully got out of bed, as not to disturb her mother, then moved to the balcony. Morning was just breaking, and the inhabitants of Crystal Tokyo were beginning to awaken.

_I wonder if Papa made it to Elysion already,_ she thought. _What if it's too late? What if Helios is gone, and whatever attacked him is in Elysion?_ _Would Papa be okay? What about Aurora and Eos? _Tears filled her eyes, and she shook her head, berating herself. She knew she shouldn't be so negative, but she was worried.

She stood there for a short while, leaning on the railing and watching as people began to come out of their homes to start the morning commute, while the merrily shining sun rose steadily higher. Small, puffy clouds rolled lazily by in the gentle breeze which stirred the crisp morning air, and birds sang cheerfully to their mates.

Before long, Chibi Usa heard her mother stir behind her, but she didn't acknowledge her. Serenity gently rested her hands on her daughter's shoulders as she joined her on the balcony. "Good morning," she said.

"Good morning, Mama," replied Chibi Usa quietly. Her voice was hoarse from crying.

"Did you manage to get some sleep?"

"A little."

Serenity sighed. "Chibi Usa, I know you're worried, but you can't just mope around. You need to think about something else until your father gets back."

"I can't," said Chibi Usa. "I tried to think about other things, but every time I end up back where I started…"

Serenity hugged her. "Well, why don't you and I get some breakfast and then go find something to do?"

Chibi Usa sighed. "Okay," she conceded.

* * *

><p>Chibi Usa and Serenity spent the entire day together. The immortal queen was determined to keep her daughter busy, and for the most part she did all right. Chibi Usa enjoyed the quality time with her mother and managed to keep her mind off of Helios to an extent, although thoughts of him lingered in the back of her mind even when she wasn't focused on them.<p>

They started after breakfast by going out and working in the garden. Chibi Usa enjoyed gardening and loved the various colors and scents that surrounded them. The weather was nice, and time passed quicker than she realized at the time. Once they had been out there awhile, pruning, planting, and watering, they ate lunch outside amid the blooms.

After lunch, Serenity brought out art supplies and invited the Sailor Quartet to join them as they painted in the garden. She painted a meadow with a brook running through it and a rainbow of blooms, while Palla-Palla painted a cat and Cere-Cere, a waterfall. Ves-Ves painted a dragon, and Jun-Jun's was an abstract piece. However, Chibi Usa's painting was the most beautiful.

She had painted Elysion from memory, with its breathtaking garden and its high tower. In the garden she had painted a young man who bore a striking resemblance to Helios stroking the mane of a snow white Pegasus. When her mother saw the painting, tears filled her eyes and she embraced her daughter. The two of them cried softly, thinking of Endymion and Helios.

After spending the afternoon in the garden, they went inside to eat supper. When they had finished, Chibi Usa excused herself and retreated to her room. There, she curled up on her bed while her worries bombarded her. She cried softly, praying for some sign that they were all right. After a long while, the lack of sleep from the night before caught up with her, and she drifted off.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter down! I seem to be having an easier time than I thought with this story (though I'm sure I'll hit a snag at some point...haha) I know this chapter wasn't too eventful, but don't worry! The action should be coming up shortly! I'll probably have chapter 4 up soon, especially if I get a lot of good feedback! Thanks for reading, and I can't wait to hear from you!<strong>


	5. Chapter 4: Return and Reunion

Chibi Usa was awoken early the next morning by Ves-Ves. "Small Lady, wake up!" shouted the red-haired Senshi, shaking her roughly. "Come on!"

Chibi Usa groaned. "What is it?" she snapped irately.

"Hey, don't get mad at me!" said Ves-Ves. "I just thought you'd want to know that King Endymion has returned!"

"_What?_" Chibi Usa sat up quickly, flinging the covers off. She jumped out of bed and rushed out the door.

"Wait, Small Lady, shouldn't you get dressed?" called Ves-Ves, hurrying after her.

"Waste of time!" Chibi Usa responded over her shoulder, not slowing her pace. She rushed to the throne room, where she found her father standing with his knights and Usagi. They all turned to face her at the sound of her approach. The knights all turned away abashed when they saw she was only in her nightgown.

"Small Lady!" chastised the queen. She produced a long silk robe and handed it to her daughter.

Chibi Usa impatiently pulled the robe on, her eyes never leaving her father. "What happened?" she demanded. "Did you find him? Was he okay? What about Eos and Aurora?"

"Small Lady, calm down," said the king sternly.

Chibi Usa hung her head in shame. "I'm sorry, Papa. I just want to know what you found in Elysion."

"I know, and I'm going to tell you," said King Endymion. He paused, then began: "When we arrived in Elysion, we felt an evil presence. We hurried to the tower, and we found Eos and Aurora at the bottom. They would not let us in at first; we had to prove who we were. When they finally did let us in, they told us that when Helios returned from visiting you he had shown the way to Elysion to dark forces that invaded your dream."

Chibi Usa gasped. "Those…things…they got into Elysion through _my_ dream?" Did what her father said mean that it was her fault Elysion had been invaded again?

Her father put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't blame yourself, sweetheart. None of it was your fault."

Chibi Usa didn't answer. Instead, she said, "Please, tell me what happened next."

"We asked the maidens where Helios was, and they told us he was at the top of the tower. The three of them had cast a spell to seal off the top of the tower as a means of protecting the Golden Crystal from the dark forces that had invaded. Only they could penetrate the barrier. I asked to see Helios, and Aurora led me through the barrier to the top of the tower, while my men waited with Eos.

"When I got there, Helios was praying, and I had to wait for him to finish before I could speak with him. When he was done, he told me that it was too late to defend Elysion, and that the Golden Crystal would not be safe there. He asked me to take it with me."

"Do you have it now?" asked Chibi Usa.

Her father shook his head. "It remains with Helios for the time being."

"But where is he?" Chibi Usa asked, worried again. "You didn't leave him and Aurora and Eos in Elysion, did you?"

"Of course we didn't," said the king defensively.

Chibi Usa frowned. "Then where-"

"Chibi Usa-chan."

Chibi Usa froze. The voice that had spoken came from behind her. She began to tear up as she turned to look. When she saw Helios standing behind her, she ran toward him and threw her arms around him. Tears fell freely as he hugged her back. "Oh, Helios," she sobbed. "I was so worried!"

Helios tightened his arms around her. "I apologize for worrying you," he said softly.

Chibi Usa sniffled. "Don't apologize," she whispered. "All that matters is that you're here." She was content to stay in his arms forever, but after a moment, Eos and Aurora came in. When she saw them, she gently released Helios and rushed forward to hug them, too.

Helios smiled as he watched her. Despite the circumstances, he couldn't help but be grateful that he had ended up here, where he could see his maiden. Of course, this by no means meant that he wasn't concerned about Elysion; in fact, he was impatient to do something to save it. Nonetheless, seeing Chibi Usa's face had lightened his mood.

Chibi Usa turned to her father. "So what happens now?" she asked him.

"Helios, Aurora, and Eos will remain here for the time being," he answered. "In the meantime, we will try to identify the evil that's attacking Elysion, and stop it."

Chibi Usa tried not to betray the rising excitement within her. Helios was staying here! She could see him every day! "Um, that…sounds…wise," she said, trying to keep her voice as even as possible. She heard Helios chuckle and felt her cheeks warm in embarrassment.

"Sweetheart, why don't you go freshen up?" said the queen to her daughter as King Endymion's knights left. "Then we can all have breakfast together."

"Yes, Mama," said Chibi Usa. Helios smiled warmly at her as she passed by him, and she hurried back to her room feeling considerably lighter than the day before.

When she had gone, Helios turned to Endymion. "My king, there is something I feel I must discuss with you and the queen, if you would please give me a moment of your time."

The king smiled kindly. "Of course, Helios, my dear friend. Tell us what is troubling you."

Helios asked Eos and Aurora to give them a moment of privacy, and they obeyed. He then looked at the king with serious eyes. "First, I must express my thanks for allowing me and the maidens to stay here; however, I fear it will not be enough to protect the Golden Crystal."

"What do you mean?" asked Endymion.

Helios hesitated before answering. "I have been having premonitions about the dark ones who have invaded Elysion," he said. "I am afraid that I will be unable to elude them, even here, and I do not wish harm to come to any of you if you try to stop it."

"We're not going to let anything happen to you or anyone here," said Serenity. "If that's your only concern, you don't need to worry."

"It is not my safety that I'm concerned for," said Helios.

"No one is going to get hurt," said Endymion sternly, "and you are not to leave the palace. We must not allow a repeat of what happened in the past."

"I agree, and that is why I have a favor to ask of you," said Helios. "I know you won't want to do it, but I must insist. I think it is the only option right now." He looked at Endymion beseechingly.

Endymion exchanged a wary glance with his wife, then turned back to Helios. "Go on."

* * *

><p>Chibi Usa hurried through her morning routine, aside from taking a little extra time on her hair and make-up. She knew Helios wouldn't care about her appearance, but she wanted to look pretty for him. When she was satisfied, she hurried to the dining hall, where Aurora and Eos were waiting.<p>

_Where are Mama, Papa, and Helios?_ she thought as she took her usual seat next to her mother's.

"Good morning, Princess Small Lady," greeted Eos and Aurora.

"Good morning," said Chibi Usa, forcing a smile. "I'm glad you will be staying here for now."

"Yes, we are very grateful," said Aurora.

"We will be sure to repay you when this is all over," added Eos.

Chibi Usa shook her head. "That won't be necessary!" she said. "You're our friends, and we're more than happy to help." The maidens smiled admiringly at her, and she took their hands and squeezed them reassuringly.

Just then, Endymion, Serenity, and Helios came in. The king and queen seemed lost in thought, but Helios beamed when he saw the three seated at the table. Chibi Usa briefly wondered what was on her parents mind, but became distracted when Helios sat down next to her. They talked as they ate, and Chibi Usa thought she detected a hint of sadness in Helios' eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! So I feel the need to clarify a couple of things. First of all, this story combines elements of the anime and manga, as you may have noticed. Second, in the anime Helios was show looking older in some parts and looking slightly younger in others. In the manga he looks perfectly adult, and this is the appearence I was going for. And third, I may be taking some creative liberties with Helios' abilities in future chapters, and possibly Chibi Usa's as well. I'm not completely familiar with the details of the series, though I think I have a good understanding of it. Soo yeah...<strong>

**Also, I haven't been getting much feedback, and I can tell you it is a bit discouraging. Please, please, if you like the story, leave a review! It means a lot to me to hear your feedback! Thanks and God bless!**


	6. Chapter 5: Beautiful Dream

That afternoon, Endymion, Serenity, and Helios disappeared to the king's study. Chibi Usa was disappointed; she had wanted to spend the day with Helios, knowing that he wasn't at the palace permanently. So she ended up wandering the halls aimlessly, trying to figure out what they might be doing.

The late afternoon found Chibi Usa out in the garden, checking on the flowers she and her mother had planted the day before. Many of them were a little dry, so she watered them. The task took a while because of the vast quantity of plants. When she had finished, she found a spot to sit in the shade of a tree and settled against the trunk. The spot was hidden from the view of the palace by flowering bushes. She stared up into the leaves of the tree and felt quite content. The weather was very mild; warm, but with enough of a breeze to make the temperature feel perfect. After a while she began to doze off, and as she slept, she dreamed of white feathers and gold.

* * *

><p>"Chibi Usa-chan," said a voice. Chibi Usa felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She groaned and opened her eyes. She found herself looking into a pair of eyes like liquid gold and let out a startled gasp. She heard a deep chuckle and felt her cheeks warm.<p>

"I'm sorry to disturb you," said Helios apologetically. "You looked so peaceful. But you shouldn't sleep out here; you'll catch cold."

"It's okay," Chibi Usa replied sleepily. She was surprised to see that the sun had set. "Did I miss dinner?"

Helios nodded. "Your father and mother were worried. We've all been looking for you, including the Quartet and Aurora and Eos."

"Oh…I'm sorry to have caused you trouble," said Chibi Usa. She looked down at her hands. "Um, I'm not ready to go inside yet, though."

Helios seemed puzzled. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Not really. I just want to stay out here for a while," she said. She then looked up at him with beseeching eyes. "Will you stay with me?"

Helios hesitated. Everyone was worried about her, and he knew it wasn't right to have them running around searching for someone who wasn't missing. Yet, the look in her eyes seemed to have the startling ability to weaken his resolve, and he felt a need to please her. Besides that, he wanted to be next to her, and truthfully he had been as eager as she to spend time together. And so, with a sigh, he acquiesced, settling next to her in the grass.

"Can I ask you something, Helios?" Chibi Usa asked after a moment of silence.

"Of course," replied Helios.

Chibi Usa hesitated before asking, "Is it true that the darkness invading Elysion came through my dreams? Is it my fault they attacked it?"

Helios seemed caught off guard by the question. "Of course it's not your fault!" he said. "The dark ones were hiding in your dreams, waiting for a chance to strike. If it's anyone's fault, it is my own. They knew I would eventually come to you in your dreams, and they've been biding their time for a while. When I finally did, they took their chance. I should have seen it coming." He took her hand and squeezed it. "Don't blame yourself for my mistake."

Chibi Usa seemed doubtful. "I've been having nightmares," she told him, "ever since I returned to the 30th Century from the past. I thought they were a result of the things I went through there, but now I'm not so sure."

"Yes, I saw the nightmares," said Helios sadly, "and I thought the same thing, but I was wrong. That's why it's my fault. I should have realized they weren't natural. It's my duty to protect dreams, and I failed to protect yours, of all people."

"But I don't understand why you didn't realize what they were," said Chibi Usa.

There was silence as Helios considered his answer. "I'm not really sure," he said after a moment, "but I think it may be that those shadows weren't truly manifested in your dream until last night."

Chibi Usa frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"They were more like…an astral projection. In other words, they were watching your dreams, not really there but present enough to cause the nightmares."

"So, they were watching from some other place until you entered my dream?"

"I think it must be something like that. I couldn't detect them because they weren't present enough for me to pick up on."

Chibi Usa leaned her head back against the trunk of the tree, staring up at the stars and thinking over Helios' words. If these shadows were lying in wait for Helios, it made sense that they would use tactics to evade his exposure; it wouldn't have been be a very good trap if the quarry had seen it coming. Out of her peripheral vision, she could see Helios watching her, and she could feel his uneasiness. She turned her head so that she could look at him, then put her hand on his cheek. "It's not your fault, you know," she told him.

He put his hand over hers, saying nothing. They sat looking into each others eyes for a long moment, and Chibi Usa felt heat rising to her cheeks. Helios looked like an angel, with his perfect features and piercing eyes, and she wanted him to make a move, but, to her frustration, he didn't. She frowned slightly, then, before she could stop herself, she moved her hand to his neck and kissed him full on the lips. At first he responded hesitantly, but before long, instinct got the better of him and he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tight against him, as they deepened the kiss. Chibi Usa tangled her fingers into his hair, filled with exhilaration. After a moment, Helios pulled back and released her, gently pushing her back. He stood up, and Chibi Usa did the same. His eyes were downcast.

"What's wrong?" she asked, reaching for him, but he took a step back. She felt tears stinging the back of her eyes. "Helios?"

He looked at her sadly, and hesitated. The very thought of hurting her wounded him, and he wished he could spare her the pain of what he knew was to come. "Chibi Usa-chan, I'm very sorry," he said. "But we can't do this. It would just be creating another mess."

"Helios, what are you-?"

"We should go inside now. We've kept everyone worried long enough." He turned and started to walk to the palace.

"Wait!" cried Chibi Usa as the tears overflowed and ran down her face. Helios stopped, his back to her. She sniffled. "Didn't you feel what I felt just now?" she asked. Helios didn't answer, and that made her feel worse. "Don't you love me, Helios?"

Helios turned to face her, but had to look away when he saw her face; he couldn't stand to see her so upset. He mustered up his resolve and moved so that he was right in front of her. He gently wiped her tears, then whispered in her ear, "Sleep, my maiden, and let this memory remain only in your dreams."

Suddenly, Chibi Usa's eyelids felt very heavy. She swayed, then fell over sideways. Helios caught her and gathered her up in his arms. The last thing she saw before succumbing to slumber was Helios' face.

Helios watched her for a moment and felt himself blush. She looked so beautiful, sleeping peacefully against him. He kissed her forehead. "My love," he whispered, though she couldn't hear, "I wish I could tell you how I feel, but I'm afraid that knowing will only bring you more pain."

* * *

><p>Serenity and Endymion were in the latter's study, waiting for new of Chibi Usa. Serenity figured Chibi Usa had gone off to hide somewhere, but had sent the Sailor Quartet, Helios, and Aurora and Eos to look for her anyway, just in case.<p>

After a while, they noticed someone in the doorway. Helios stood there, holding a sleeping Chibi Usa in his arms. "I found her in the garden," he said quietly, "fast asleep."

Endymion put a hand on his shoulder. "I thank you, my friend," he said. "Why don't you go ahead and turn in? I'll take her from here."

"As you wish," Helios said, and Endymion carefully took his daughter into his own arms.

"Good night, Helios," Serenity said, "and thank you."

Helios nodded. "Good night." He left the study, and Endymion carried Chibi Usa to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>And here's chapter five! I'm not good at writing romance, exactly...but I'm giving it an honest effort. I hope you all liked the chapter! The next chapter is where the action begins ;) As always, please do review, and thank you for reading! And an extra big thank you to those of you who have reviewed already! Ya'll have a special place in my heart! May God bless ALL my readers!<strong>


	7. Chapter 6: Assault

Chibi Usa was awakened in the middle of the night by a loud siren. It took her a solid minute to realize what it was. Then, she sat bolt upright, shocked. "That's the emergency alarm!" she cried. She leapt out of bed and transformed into Sailor Chibi Moon, then ran out of the room. In the hall she met the Sailor Quartet, already transformed.

"What's going on?" she asked them.

"Someone's trying to gain entrance to the palace," said Sailor Ceres, "but that's all we know!"

The five of them hurried to the entrance hall, where the other Senshi were gathered with King Endymion and his knights. Helios, Aurora, and Eos were there, as well. Just as Chibi Moon hurried to her parents side, there was a deafening crash, and the front door flew open. Swarms of shadowlike creatures stormed inside, and the fight began. They seemed to be aiming for the middle of the group, were the residents of Elysion stood. Eos screamed when one of the creatures tried to grab her.

"Sailors Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn, protect them!" ordered Neo-Queen Serenity.

"World Shaking!" cried Sailor Uranus, unleashing a yellow sphere at the creature that was after Eos. It plowed through everything in its way and smashed into the creatures back. With a howl, the beast dissolved into nothingness.

"Deep Submerge!" said Sailor Neptune, attacking with an aqua-colored sphere of energy.

"Dead Scream!" said Sailor Pluto, unleashing a purple sphere from her Talisman, the Garnet Rod.

"Space Sword Blaster!" said Sailor Uranus, attacking with her Talisman, the Space Sword.

Sailors Neptune, Pluto, and Uranus cleared the area around them of the shadow creatures with their attacks, then stood defensively around Aurora, Eos, and Helios. Saturn joined them and cried "Silence Wall!", bringing up a barrier to defend them.

"Alright, let's get rid of these things, quickly!" said Sailor Venus. "Venus Love-Me Chain!" She plowed through a row of enemies with a whip of heart-shaped chain links.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Sailor Mercury unleashed a powerful spray of water at a group of enemies trying to break through Saturn's wall.

Sailor Jupiter gathered electricity in a lightning rod on her tiara, then cried "Supreme Thunder!" and unleashed the blitz.

"Burning Mandala!" said Sailor Mars, shooting fireballs from her hands.

The Sailor Quartet attacked with arrows, felling many of the beasts from a distance, while the knights dueled with their swords.

"Are you ready, Small Lady?" asked Serenity. Chibi Moon nodded, and they summoned the Kaleidomoon Scopes. They then said together "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" Their attack was so powerful it eliminated half of the shadow creatures in one shot.

Suddenly, they heard Sailor Saturn scream. The wall she had created disappeared and she went flying through the air, colliding hard with a pillar and slumping to the ground. Neptune and Uranus were on the floor, conscious but wounded, and a shadow creature that was much larger than the others had Pluto by the neck. The Inner Senshi moved to help her but were blocked by reinforcements that had just entered the castle. They fought to get past them as the larger beast flung Pluto aside. It turned to Helios, and Eos and Aurora stood protectively in front of him, but it swatted them aside.

"YOU," it said to Helios in the most inhuman voice he'd ever heard. "YOU COME WITH ME." It reached out it's massive hand and grabbed him, then held out its other hand. A large mirror appeared in front of it, and it moved to step through.

"_No!_" screamed Chibi Moon, launching herself through the blockade of smaller beasts, desperate to reach Helios before it was too late. "Sailor Quartet, I need you!" The Sailor Quartet rushed to her side, raining down arrows to stop the monstrous beast. "Attack with me!" ordered Chibi Moon as the monster shook off the arrows and continued to move towards the mirror.

"Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss!"

The attack hit the beast full force, and the monster swayed, apparently defeated. It collapsed heavily, slamming Helios onto the floor, and dissolved like the others. Helios sat up where he was in front of the mirror, which had not disappeared. His lip was bleeding but other than that he seemed to be stunned at the most.

"Helios!" cried Chibi Moon, rushing toward him. Suddenly, silken webs shot out of the mirror and wrapped around Helios' arms, legs, and torso. He reached for Sailor Chibi Moon as best he could, and she grabbed his hand. "I'm not losing you again!" she said, pulling against the threads as they began to drag Helios through the mirror. The Sailor Quartet grabbed onto her and helped her pull. The webs strained as the Senshi slowly managed to pulled him away from the mirror.

A voice reverberated through the room, seemingly without a source. "_You will not stop me!_"

A current of dark energy raced across the webbing, and Helios screamed in agony as it coursed through him. The current ran through his hand to the five girls struggling to hold on to him, and they too screamed from the pain. Chibi Moon realized with horror that she was losing her grip on Helios' hand and tried to correct it, but his fingers slipped through hers.

"_NO! Helios!"_ she screamed as he disappeared through the mirror. She ran forward, trying to go through, too, but it disappeared before she could reach it, along with the shadow creatures that remained. She dropped to her knees and let out an anguished cry. This couldn't be happening again! It wasn't fair!

Serenity rushed to her daughter and knelt down beside her. "What happened?" she asked.

Chibi Moon looked at her, her face soaked with tears, and threw her arms around her. "Mama," she sobbed. "They took him! I've lost him again!"

Serenity held her daughter as she cried and stroked her hair. "It's okay, sweetie. I promise you we will find him, but you need to be strong for him."

Chibi Moon sniffled, but tried to stop her tears. "I'll be strong, Mama," she said quietly, "just help me bring him back…" She sat up and wiped her eyes with the back of her gloved hand, then looked at her mother with determination. "How can we find him?" she asked.

Serenity and Endymion exchanged a glance, then the king said, "There may be a way. I can't guarantee it will work, but I'm fairly certain that it will."

"Let's do it then! Please!"

"Come with me, then." Endymion helped his wife and daughter to their feet, then turned and walked into the main palace.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here it is...I'm not great at fight scenes, but I hope you all liked it! As always, thanks for reading, and reviews are greatly appreciated! Also, I'd like to wish you all a very Merry Christmas! (If you don't celebrate Christmas, I mean no offense, and I hope you have a very blessed holiday anyway, whatever it is you celebrate!)<strong>

**"For unto you is born this day in the city of David a Saviour, which is Christ the Lord." (Luke 2:11 KJV)**


	8. Chapter 7: Searching and Submission

Endymion, Serenity, and Sailor Chibi Moon entered the king's study, and he shut the door behind them.

"So how can we find Helios?" asked Chibi Moon. Endymion didn't reply, but merely held his hands in front of him, palm up. A golden light appeared, and formed the Golden Crystal. Chibi Moon gasped when she saw it and stared at her father in shock. "Why do you have it?" she asked.

"Yesterday morning, Helios asked to speak with us," explained Serenity. "He told us that he knew the shadows that had come after him would succeed in capturing him. We told him that we wouldn't let that happen, but he insisted that it would." She paused, looking somber. "Though it seems he was right after all."

Endymion comfortingly put his hand on her shoulder and continued where she had left off, "Helios didn't want the Golden Crystal to fall into the wrong hands, so he asked us to take it. He also asked us to replace the memory of entrusting it to us with a false one of him hiding it in Elysion, so that he couldn't lead the evil to its location."

Chibi Moon was shaking now. "You're telling me that he knewhe was going to be taken?" she squeaked. "Why didn't he tell me? Why didn't _you_?"

"Helios asked us not to tell you," said Serenity soothingly. "You have to understand, sweetheart, Helios saw his capture as inevitable. He must have kept it from you because he didn't want you to do anything reckless."

Chibi Moon felt tears well up again, but she bit her lip and fought them back. She had to be strong now, no matter how much it hurt. "So…the Golden Crystal…we can use it to find him?"

"Helios is the guardian of the Golden Crystal," said her father. "He's had it for a long time, and it left a small trace with him. This trace should be sending out a signal, though it's so faint that it's nearly impossible to pick up on."

Chibi Moon frowned. "How does it help us if it's untraceable?"

"Even though the Golden Crystal is an immense power source on its own, it's only enough to tell us that there _is_ a connection," answered Serenity. "So to compensate, we're going to use the Silver Crystal to try and establish a stronger connection. It's a little risky though; Helios will probably be able to detect it, and if his will is compromised he could lead the enemy back here."

Sailor Chibi Moon was shocked by her mother's words. "Helios would never turn on us!" she snapped.

"I agree," said Endymion, "however, we can't make any assumptions. We don't know what's happening to him right now."

"I know…I'm sorry. I just want to find him and bring him back."

"Well then, why don't we start?" said Serenity. She summoned the Silver Crystal, which sparkled brightly in her hands. She closed her eyes and focused. The Silver Crystal shined brilliantly, and within seconds the Golden Crystal began to shine, too. Suddenly, the scene of the study melted away, replaced by an image of a dark room.

* * *

><p>Helios found himself in a large room tiled in black marble. The walls were a deep purple and several stories high. Above him stars glittered, but he wasn't sure if it was the actual sky or a ceiling designed to look like it. He pulled against the webs that held him in a kneeling position, but they wouldn't budge. He felt a presence in the room, though he saw no one. "Show yourself!" he demanded.<p>

"As you wish," said a sultry voice. A woman stepped out of the shadows. She was young and beautiful, with thick waves of blue-black hair cascading down her back. She sauntered over to Helios and ran a thin finger along his jaw. "It seems I've caught you again, my Helios."

"I am not yours," growled Helios. "I never was, and I will never be!"

Nehelenia laughed, and the sound was beautiful yet menacing. "You truly believe that, don't you?" She leaned over so that her face was mere inches from Helios'. "You may have defied me the last time I had you," she said, tapping his nose playfully with her forefinger, "but I've become much stronger since then. And this time, I will possess the Golden Crystal and you as well!"

Helios glared up at her. "You failed last time, and you'll fail again. I will never submit to you, and this time you'll find it won't be so easy to obtain the Golden Crystal."

Nehelenia shook her head. "Oh, I rather think it will. You see, this time, I shall have your cooperation," she told him, and before he could answer, she tipped his head up and kissed him. He tried to pull away, but he was immobilized. As Nehelenia kissed him, his mind began to rapidly empty. He tried to fight the haze, but after a moment, he couldn't remember what he was fighting. When she finally pulled away, he could barely remember his own name.

"What did you do to me?" he asked, the words coming out far weaker than he'd intended.

Nehelenia put a finger on his lips. "Don't speak," she crooned. "Just relax and let the darkness in."

Helios hung his head, feeling suddenly exhausted. He felt a presence in the back of his mind. He closed his eyes, and he could see a blurry image in his minds eye: a young woman with pink hair styled in odangos shaped like rabbit ears. _Helios,_ she said. Her voice filled him with a deep longing. _Don't give in. You have to fight!_

"How can I, when I don't know what I'm fighting?" Helios asked, so softly that he would have to have been speaking in your ear to be heard. "I'm tired…I don't want to fight anyone…"

_No, you must fight! Don't you remember how you told her you'd never belong to her? Stand by those words! Fight!_

"All right, all right…I'll fight, later. Right now I want to sleep…" The pink-haired girl was speaking again, but it seemed far away and he couldn't make out her words. Within moments he drifted off, unable to hold off unconsciousness any longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Another chapter down! Thank you all for reading! I've now posted all the chapters I had already written. There may be a larger gap between chapters from here on out, but I fully intend to finish this story, having known the frustration of becoming invested in a story that was never finished. Anyway, thanks again! I eagerly await your feedback :) God bless!<strong>


	9. Chapter 8: Undertaking

The image of Helios and Nehelenia faded away, and once again Sailor Chibi Moon stood in her father's study. "Why wasn't he fighting?" she whimpered, holding onto her father's desk to steady herself.

Serenity put her hand comfortingly on her daughter's shoulder. "It's not too late," she said. "Helios is strong. Nehelenia won't be able to break him so easily."

Chibi Moon looked at her, eyes sparkling with tears. "What if she succeeds? What if she turns him against us?"

"You mustn't talk like that," said Endymion sternly. "If you don't want her to have Helios, then we have to be strong for him, and stop her. It's not too late; we just have to go get him."

Chibi Moon hastily dried her eyes, then looked at her father with determination. "Then I'll go now!"

"You're not going by yourself!" protested Serenity.

"We can't waste time!" Chibi Moon looked at her father imploringly. "Please, Papa, you have to send me there! I have to bring him back!"

Endymion sighed and looked at his wife. "She has a point, darling," he said, "but it's your call."

Serenity looked at her daughter, who returned her gaze with determined eyes. The ageless Queen hesitated, then said, "All right, you can go, but I will be sending the other Senshi after you as soon as possible, so don't do anything reckless. Try to stay unnoticed, at least until they get there. Okay?"

Chibi Moon flung her arms around her mother and cried, "I knew you'd understand, Mama! I promise I'll be careful, no need to worry!" She released her then said, "Okay, I'm ready!"

"Remember, Small Lady, _don't be seen until the other Senshi arrive!_" cautioned Endymion.

"I know, I know," said Chibi Usa impatiently.

"Okay, here we go then…!"

There was a bright flash of light, and when it faded, Chibi Moon was gone.

"Oh, please let her stay safe…" prayed Serenity softly.

Endymion took her hands in his and squeezed them reassuringly. "Don't worry, my love. She'll be okay; after all, she's your daughter."

Serenity smiled and kissed him. "What would I do without you?"

Endymion chuckled. "Who knows? Now come on, let's go get the other Senshi." And they left the study hand in hand.

* * *

><p>As the bright light shone around her, Chibi Moon felt her feet leave the ground. She was spinning through space. Her stomach turned. She squeezed her eyes shut. After a moment it became unbearable. She felt like she was going to be sick when all of the sudden it stopped. She opened her eyes and saw that she was floating about a foot off the ground in front of an eerie fortress. She gently alighted on the hard stone beneath her and looked around.<p>

She was standing on a precipice facing a large stone fortress. There was no horizon, no sky, and no earth; rather, everything was simply suspended in space. Chibi Moon had the suspicion that if she were to drop off the edge she would fall forever. She cautiously moved as far as she could toward the fortress, but she couldn't find a way to reach it. It stood suspended on a large rock some distance away, and she could never hope to make it by jumping.

"Now what do I do?" she huffed. Suddenly, a golden ball of light no larger than a firefly drifted toward her out of nowhere. Startled, she cringed away from it when it got close. It twinkled, as if in amusement, which irritated her. "So you think it's funny, do you?" she demanded hotly. The light simply hovered there. She sighed. "What is wrong with me? I'm talking to it like it can actually understand me!"

Suddenly, the ball of light started bobbing up and down. Chibi Moon stared at it in confusion. "What? Can you?" she asked it. It twinkled again, still bouncing. "Okay, well, can you help me get inside?"

As if in reply, the light sped off in the direction opposite the castle. "Hold on!" cried Chibi Moon. "That's the wrong way!" It stopped barely close enough for Chibi Moon to still be able to see it and began bouncing impatiently. The youngest Senshi groaned but resigned to follow it; after all, she wasn't getting anywhere standing around staring at the fortress.

* * *

><p>Nehelenia was standing in a small circular room. The walls were lined with mirrors, and in the center of the room was a large crystal about the size of a car. It was letting off a low hum and pulsing with a deep red light. Nehelenia gently placed her hand on it and smiled. "Do you know what this is?" she asked serenely, looking to the largest mirror in the room.<p>

The mirror in question, rather than showing the reflection of the room like the others, showed Helios, no longer bound by webbing, but simply hovering cross-legged in the empty space within the mirror. Nehelenia has put him there while he was sleeping, and for a while upon waking he'd futilely tried to find an exit. He had stopped, surprised to find that he felt ashamed, when Nehelenia had returned some time later and berated him.

"No," he answered to appease her.

Nehelenia smiled smugly. "It a peculiar stone that I came across after being defeated by those pesky Sailor Soldiers…" she told her captive. "Its power rivals that of the Silver Crystal, though as you can see it is far less portable. Still, it allowed me to snatch you right out from under their noses, so I can't complain. And once I obtain the Golden Crystal, I will be unstoppable! I will crush the Sailor Soldiers, and I will tear their young princess to pieces!"

"No!" cried Helios, but immediately realized his mistake. She looked at him lividly, making him feel uncomfortable. He sheepishly averted his gaze.

Nehelenia moved closer to the mirror. "I won't tolerate outbursts like that, Helios," she hissed. She shook her head. "I'm trying to be lenient with you, but you're making it so difficult. I'm afraid I'll have to punish you."

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again. Please don't…"

"Enough. You know you deserve it." Nehelenia placed her hand on the mirror, and a bolt of energy passed from her fingers into empty space within.

When the energy reached Helios, pain exploded through him. He gritted his teeth, fighting to not cry out. When it finally stopped he was left feeling intensely drained.

"You know I hate doing this," said Nehelenia, and the look on her face now was almost tender. "I do so love you, but I can't allow defiance. You understand that you deserved to be punished, don't you?"

"Yes," Helios said tiredly.

Nehelenia watched him silently for a moment. She had never understood what drew her to him, but one thing she was sure of was that she did love him, as much as it was possible for someone like her, someone so obsessed with her beauty and bitterness. "You will return my love, in time," she whispered, too low for Helios to hear her, "even if I must take it by force."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! So! This chapter took a little longer to write than the others, but I'm pretty happy with it. I hope ya'll like it too!<strong>

**So it has been brought to my attention that certain details of my story don't fit with the Sailor Stars arc of the anime. I haven't seen this arc, so just pretend the arc never happened and you'll be good! *laughs awkwardly* It just made more sense with the plot I was going for to have Helios in possession of the Golden Crystal. Anyway, I hope that it doesn't detract from the story any! **

**Thank you all once again for reading, and I hope to hear from you soon! God bless!**


	10. Chapter 9: Infiltration

Sailor Chibi Moon was beginning to feel tired. She'd been following the little gold ball of light for a while, and she could see no end in sight. "Aren't we almost there yet?" she complained. The little ball made no response, just continued floating on. Chibi Moon sighed and trudged after it, growing more and more frustrated.

Suddenly, Chibi Moon saw an outline against the darkness. She quickened her pace as the ball of light sped up. Soon she could see that it was a cave. When she reached the mouth of it, she cautiously peered inside. It wasn't a large cave. It was completely empty aside from a mirror as tall as the ceiling which stood in the very center of the room. Chibi Moon moved closer to the mirror and placed her gloved hand on its smooth glass.

"What's the point of it?" she asked and, looking to her companion, she was surprised to find that the ball of light had disappeared. She looked around the mirror and outside the cave, but she couldn't find it. _Great, now I'm all alone again_, she thought despairingly.

Chibi Moon re-entered the cave and returned her attention to the mirror. "How odd," she mused. "It doesn't show my reflection." Indeed, there was nothing reflected on the mirror except blackness. "But this must be the key to getting inside the castle. I have to make this thing work!" Mustering up all the focus she could manage, she placed her hands on either side of the mirror and commanded, "Show me how to get into the fortress!"

Nothing happened.

She tried again.

Again nothing happened.

Chibi Moon growled in frustration. "Stupid mirror! I hate you and all your friends!" she snarled, kicking the base of the mirror in anger. Unfortunately, the action only hurt her foot. Tears stung her eyes, and she sniffled. She dropped to her hands and knees, trembling with rage and misery. "It's not fair! I thought I could do this by myself but I can't even get to the fortress to try! I wish Helios were with me, but I'll probably never even see him again because I can't get it together!"

"_Silly maiden, you're not going to give up just like that, are you?_"

Chibi Moon started and looked around wildly for the source of the voice. "Helios? Helios, is that you?" She stood up shakily. "Please, if you're there, show yourself! I need you!"

But she received no answer. She was completely alone. She shuddered. "Of course he's not here! He's in the fortress with…her…" She couldn't bring herself to say that accursed name, the name of the witch who'd taken Helios away. She clenched her fists, suddenly filled with determination. "But not for long! I'm going to get him back!"

She turned back to the mirror and gasped. The mirror no longer showed only blackness; now pictured on its smooth glass was a dimly lit hallway. Chibi Moon cautiously reached out to touch it, but jerked her hand back when it went right through the glass. "It must be a portal," she reasoned. "All right, Helios…I'm coming!" She took a steadying breath, then ran through the mirror.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in front of the fortress, there was another flash of light. With a cry, four girls landed in a heap on the hard stone.<p>

"Ouch!" cried Sailor Vesta. "Sailor Pallas, get your elbow out of my back!"

"Sailor Pallas is sorry!" squeaked the blue-haired Senshi, hurriedly scrambling off of her annoyed sister.

"Where are we anyway?" asked Sailor Juno, standing up and looking around.

"I'm not sure, but it sure is gloomy here," said Sailor Ceres.

"That's for sure," agreed Vesta. "I guess it's fitting for an evil witch, though."

Pallas shuddered. "Sailor Pallas doesn't like it here," she whispered. Ceres put a comforting hand on her shoulder, which she returned with a grateful smile. "It's okay, sister," reassured the pink-haired senshi. "As soon as we meet up with the princess and rescue Helios, we can get out of here!"

"Speaking of the princess, where is she?" asked Juno.

* * *

><p>Nehelenia paced in front of her crystal, her eyes locked onto its pulsing core. "I don't understand," she said. "How does he continue to defy me? This crystal should have given me more than enough power. He should be putty in my hands!" She clenched her hand into a fist, her long nails scraping against the crystal yet doing no damage.<p>

She turned to face the mirror, within which Helios was sleeping. She stared longingly at his peaceful face, then approached the mirror. Suddenly an idea struck her. She placed her hand on the glass and closed her eyes, detaching herself from her own body and willing her consciousness into Helios'.

Even as he slept, Helios could feel Nehelenia attempting to enter his mind. He subconsciously put up a mental wall against her, but she was undeterred by his resistance. His power had drained quite a bit since Nehelenia had invaded Elysion, while the evil queen's powers had only grown stronger; thus, she easily broke through his mental defense.

She found herself within a dream. She stood beside a garden, in the center of which stood two figures. One was Helios; the other was a young woman with pink hair. _It's that girl from the moon kingdom!_ thought Nehelenia angrily. She watched the way Helios looked at the princess, so longingly, and jealousy raged within her.

"I won't tolerate this!"

Helios and the princess turned to her in shock. "What are you doing here?" demanded Helios.

"What I should have done from the beginning!" Nehelenia retorted. She send a bolt of dark energy at dream-Chibi Usa. With a piercing scream, the princess vanished into dust. Helios watched, horror-stricken, then turned to Nehelenia in anger. "How dare you!" he growled.

"Silence!" hissed Nehelenia. She lifted her hand and silken webs appeared out of nowhere, forcing Helios to his knees and holding him there. She moved toward him, and was pleased to see a flicker of fear in his eyes. "You thought that hiding a glimmer of your dear princess away in your own dreams would give you enough strength to defy me? Foolish! Did you not learn the last time that hiding away in dreams won't save you forever?"

Nehelenia sneered, then raised her hand skyward, and evil energy formed over her palm. "I must thank you, however, as you've given me quite the inspiration. Now your refuge shall become your downfall!" The energy crackled and spread, consuming the light and tainting everything it touched.

* * *

><p><strong>Time for a cliffy! I'm so sorry for the long wait! I've been working a lot, and I haven't had a chance to update. I hope this chapter is interesting enough to make up for it! But don't think I've given up on this story! It may take a while but I fully intend to finish it! Once again, so sorry for the late update, and as always thank you for reading, reviews are welcomed and appreciated! God bless!<strong>


	11. Chapter 10: Where Are You?

A shudder passed through Sailor Chibi Moon as she crept down the dark hallway. She glanced quickly around her, afraid that she was being watched. The shadows cast by the sparse light of the thinly spread candles did nothing to ease her mind. She continued onward cautiously, ready to attack at a moment's notice.

At the end of the hallway was a large door of dark-stained wood. On either side of the door the hallways branched to the right and left. Chibi Moon hesitated, unsure of which direction to take. Which way would lead her to Helios?

Chibi Moon huffed. "Where's a guide when you need one?"

As she considered her options, she heard something coming from her left. Concentrating, she realized that the sound was music. Such a pretty melody...

Her legs began moving without her permission, propelling her towards the sound. Her parents' warning of stealth were forgotten. All that mattered was finding the source of the music...

In a trance, she continued onward until she came out into a large, empty room, in the middle of which stood a lone figure. It was a little girl with silky blue-black hair. She wore a scarlet dress which hung to the floor. In her hands she held a crystal flute, which she was playing.

As Chibi Moon approached her, the girl suddenly disappeared, and the music stopped as well. The trance broken, Chibi Moon gasped and looked around wildly. "Where am I? How did I get here?" She spun in a circle and realized with horror that there was no exit.

Suddenly, Chibi Moon was not alone. Nehelenia stood regally in the center of the room, sneering at her adversary. "Welcome," she said coldly.

"You!" growled Chibi Moon. "Give Helios back!"

"Now why would I do that?" Nehelenia began to circle the pink-haired Senshi slowly. "I said that I would possess both him and the Golden Crystal, and I meant it. He belongs to me now."

"He'll never be yours!" Chibi Moon snapped. "I'm going to stop you right now!" In the blink of an eye, she summoned her weapon and launched her attack. Fueled by her anger, the attack plowed through Nehelenia, eliciting a scream from the evil queen. When the energy dissipated, she was gone.

Chibi Moon blinked and slowly approached the spot where Nehelenia had been standing. "Did...did I win?" she wondered aloud.

A chill ran up the young Senshi's spine as she heard a sinister laugh behind her. She whirled around only for a hand to clasp around her throat. She glared at the evil queen as she was lifted off her feet.

"You didn't actually believe it would be that easy, did you?" Nehelenia asked, a cold sneer on her face. She tightened her grip on Chibi Moon's throat, pleased by the strangled cry that escaped the girl.

"I...I'll still...beat you...!" rasped Chibi Moon, struggling to free herself from her adversary's grip. She was quickly beginning to feel the effects of the loss of air.

Nehelenia laughed in her beautiful yet ominous way. "Yes, go ahead and believe that you can defeat me. I look forward to destroying that hope and ending your life!" She threw Chibi Moon across the room, where she hit the wall hard and dropped to the floor.

Chibi Moon pushed herself up onto her hands and knees, coughing. When the coughing subsided, she rose to her feet. "Then why don't you just do it, if you think you can?"

"Oh, I know I can, but I won't yet; that wouldn't be any fun. I have something I want to show you first." The evil queen raised her arm to gesture at a spot next her, where a light suddenly appeared. The light cleared after a moment, and Chibi Moon gasped.

* * *

><p>The Sailor Quartet stood looking at the fortress from the rock they had landed on, trying to decide how to proceed.<p>

"It doesn't look like we'll be able to jump that far," reasoned Sailor Ceres, "and it doesn't look like the fortress connects to anywhere else."

"Well, we'll just make our own way!" said Sailor Vesta determinedly, raising her bow and taking aim at the fortress. She loosed her arrow, which stuck deep in the wall of the fortress, near the entrance. Attached to the end of the arrow, her sisters noticed a strong cord, the other end of which the red-haired Senshi pulled taut and tied to a large rock near the edge of the platform they stood on.

"Brilliant, Sister!" Ceres beamed, clapping her hands. Vesta responded by bowing with a flourish.

"Let's get going!" said Sailor Juno. An expert at tightrope walking, she jumped up, gracefully landing on the cord and making her way toward the fortress. When she was about halfway across, she saw something glint before her.

Ceres gasped. "Sailor Juno, come back! The cord..."

As she spoke eerie black flames appeared, racing along the cord towards Juno. She gave a cry of surprise, the turned and sprinted back toward her sisters. No sooner had she leaped off the cord and landed between Pallas and Vesta than the cord burned away into ash.

"Well, that's not going to work," Vesta said crossing her arms. "You okay, Juno?"

Sailor Juno nodded. She looked to her right to see Sailor Pallas staring off in the opposite direction. "What are you looking at?" she asked her.

"Sailor Pallas had this feeling," said the blue-haired Senshi. "She thinks we should go that way."

"Sister, the fortress is the other way!" argued Ceres. "There's nothing that way but rocks!"

"Please, sister, trust Sailor Pallas! She doesn't know how but she knows this is the way!"

Sailors Ceres, Juno, and Vesta looked between each other, unsure, then Vesta shrugged. "Can't hurt to try, right? It doesn't look like we can get in directly anyway." She waited a moment, looking between her sisters and, hearing no argument, headed off. Pallas hurried to catch up with her and gave her a big hug. Juno and Ceres looked at each other and laughed, then followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! So sorry for the wait! I know this chapter isn't particularly exciting, but the next one will hopefully be better (and sooner in coming!) Thanks again for sticking with the story, and to those of you who have reviewed! Ya'll are amazing! Thanks again, and God bless!<br>**


	12. Chapter 11 - Betrayal and Resolve

Neo-Queen Serenity shuddered as she stood upon the balcony of the Crystal Palace. Shortly after Chibi Usa had departed to find Helios, the skies above Crystal Tokyo had darkened, turning as black as night, and the air had quickly cooled. Serenity feared that this was the beginning of something terrible. She felt a presence behind her, but she was not afraid, for it was one she knew very well.

"What troubles you, my darling?" Endymion asked as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist, resting chin lightly on her shoulder.

Serenity sighed, but placed her hands over his, glad for his warmth. "I'm sure you already know," she answered softly.

Endymion smiled wryly. "Indeed, but it seemed fitting to ask. Yes, I know that you worry about our daughter, as do I; but I also know that she is strong, just like her mother, and that she will come back to us soon. Don't forget that she also has the strength of the Quartet to aid her."

"You're right," Serenity conceded. "It's not that I don't believe her, Endymion, because I really do. Even so, I am a woman as well as a mother; worry is only natural." She paused. "And though I wish I could say that's all it is, I just...can't seem to shake this feeling that something awful will happen."

Endymion moved his hands from her waist to her shoulders and gently turned her to face him. When he saw that her eyes sparkled with tears, he pulled her into his chest and held her tight. His embrace calmed her, and soon she was able to dry her eyes.

Suddenly, Endymion stiffened. Serenity pulled back, startled, and studied his face. "What is it?"

"I don't know," he replied. "Something has gone wrong."

* * *

><p>Surely this was only a nightmare. Chibi Moon couldn't be awake, because if she was awake, then that would mean that Nehelenia had gotten her way, and that simply couldn't be. The sight of Helios kneeling before the Dead Moon's queen and kissing her pale hand could not be reality. Yet even as she denied it with every fiber of her being, Chibi Moon knew that this was no dream.<p>

Nehelenia beckoned for Helios to rise, and he obeyed. She ran her hand along the side of his face, then turned to Chibi Moon to see the look of betrayal on the young princess' face. "I thought I would prove to you what I have already said; Helios belongs to me now, and there's nothing you can do."

"Helios...why?" Chibi Moon whispered, as uncontainable tears clouded her vision. "You said...you said you would never belong to her...how could you let her do this to you?" Helios remained silent, regarding her with indifference.

"It's quite simple; no one is a match for my power now, not Helios, nor you. Even if you had the Golden Crystal as you did before, you would never be able to stop me!" Nehelenia raised her right hand and blasted Chibi Moon with a bolt of energy.

Caught off guard, the youngest Senshi was unable to dodge. The attack hit her head-on and threw her against the far wall. She dropped to the floor, aching all over, but grit her teeth and rose to her feet anyway. "I won't let you get away with this..." she growled, releasing an attack of her own.

Nehelenia raised her left hand and brought up a force field around herself. Chibi Moon's attack destroyed the barrier but dissipated before it could reach its target. "You'll have to do much better than that!" she sneered, loosing another bolt of energy.

This time Chibi Moon threw herself to the side and was able to avoid the attack. Unfortunately, her relief was shortlived as the energy suddenly richocheted back the way it had come, hitting her square in her back. The force of it sent her sprawling on the ground at Nehelenia's feet.

"Don't you see, little girl? It is futile!" Nehelenia swung her foot up, kicking Chibi Moon's face. Chibi Moon's vision swam, but she scrambled backwards, breathing hard as she shakily wiped the blood from her lip. _No, it can't end like this_, she thought. _I can't die here...I have to save Helios!_

As if in response to Chibi Moon's resolve, her brooch began to glow brightly. Chibi Moon pushed herself onto her knees and raised her hands to the brooch. The Pink Moon Crystal appeared between her palms, gleaming brilliantly. "It isn't over yet, Nehelenia!" she declared. "_Moon Crisis Power!_" At her words, the Crystal fired off a beam of pink light at Nehelenia.

Nehelenia smirked, unconcerned.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry for the late update! (I think I say that every time...) I got promoted at work (Yay!) and it has been very hectic! But I've finally been able to work on this, and although this chapter is a little on the short side, I have plans for the next one! Thank you for your patience and God bless you all!<strong>


End file.
